Beautiful Happiness
by Donna Rose Beatrice
Summary: A retelling of the drama You're Beautiful. Featuring more Go MiNam and a more intelligent Go MiNyu. Will follow the plot of the drama but with many additions and slight tweaks. I will include more background and explanations to the actions of the characters. Please feel free to share thoughts and critique so I can improve the story as per your recommendations. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Where is Go Mi Nam?" the singing teacher began to scold while searching for their irresponsible star. "His solo song is what we need to practice next."

"He's probably running here," the dance teacher stated with mild annoyance.

Before the singing instructor could retort a silvery-black blur ran past her. "Sorry Sun-Saeng Nim's," said the blur said with a confident smile, "I'm ready now."

President Anh's eyes focused on the blur, he took in the black leather and metal spikes. The boy's outfit made him look more suited to a rock band than an idol group. With a sigh President Anh began to leave when suddenly he heard an angelic sound. He whipped his head back in shock. Could that beautiful voice be coming from that over-confident punk? "Jesus Christ Superstar! I found it," President Anh applauded himself. "I found the new addition for A.N Jell."


	2. Chapter 2

"Me?" he exclaimed in shock. "You want me to join A.N Jell?"

President Anh just beamed at him as Manager Ma danced happily in the background.

"Why me?" Go Mi Nam asked, "I've only been a trainee for a year, there are many Sunbae's who are more prepared."

"Aigoo, I've heard the voice of nearly every trainee at AN Entertainment," stated President Anh, "yours is the voice we have been looking for."

Contrary to his confident exterior, Go MiNam was a lot like his twin sister, accident prone and self-depreciating. He shut his eyes and pinched himself, _this is a wonderful dream but it's just a dream right? Mother Superior, they can't really be wanting ME, useless orphaned MiNam to join Korea's biggest idol group, right?_ He opened his eyes, there they were, the President of AN Entertainment himself and the manager to AN Jell. "You're sure you want me?" Go MiNam asked timidly.

President Anh extended his arm for a handshake. "What do you say?" he asked, "are you ready to become one of the most famous singers in Korea?"

Go MiNam quickly said a mental prayer and plucked up his courage. He reached out and grasped President Anh's hand. "Yes. I can do this. I will do this," and then he smiled, his dreams were coming through sooner than he expected.

 _My Dong-saeng (younger sister) isn't going to believe it,_ Go MiNam thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Go MiNam and Manager Ma were chatting in the empty dance studio.

"You want me to do what?!" Go MiNam shrieked.

"It's just a small surgery!" Manager Ma exclaimed. "All stars get a little tweaking here and there."

"I don't understand," Go MiNam stated, "I thought you wanted me for my voice, not my looks."

"Your voice is the most important, of course," Manager Ma patted Go MiNam on the shoulder. "But that eye twitch you have can be very distracting and as an Idol you want to look flawless so your fans can appreciate you more."

"I think I look flawless enough," huffed Go MiNam. "I don't see why I need to improve upon perfection."

Manager Ma let out an exasperated sigh. "Go MiNam, think of it this way. AN Jell is incredibly popular already. You joining will throw off the dynamic. The fans will probably hate you at first and find any little reason to pick on you." Before Go MiNam could protest Manager Ma continued, "To the fans, you are an outsider, a pest, infiltrating the group and stealing the spotlight from their beloved trio. You may have the voice of an angel but to gain fans you have to appear as an angel as well."

After hearing Manager Ma's honest and harsh speech, Go MiNam slumped downward. "Are you sure I need this?"

"It certainly will help your image," Manager Ma said confidently.

"And it's safe?"

"I swear it's safe, I'll only allow the best Doctor to operate on my clients."

Go MiNam hesitantly agreed, "if you're sure this is the best way for me to become popular then I will agree."

Manager Ma danced excitedly, "Go MiNam, you're going to become the most popular member of AN Jell if you follow my advice. Let's go celebrate."

A few hours later at the club, Manager Ma and Go MiNam were putting their alcohol tolerance to the test.

Go MiNam slurred, "I still need to call my Dong-saeng and tell her the good news!"

Manager Ma raised his brows in surprise, "you have a sister, is she trying to be a singer too?"

MiNam laughed, "she's my younger twin and she's actually training to be a nun, I have to force her to listen to me whenever I try to sing a pop song." Suddenly solemn he said "I tried to get her to leave the convent with me after high school but she thought her calling was to do good as a nun. I don't get to see her as much anymore."

Manager Ma put an arm around MiNam and said, "we'll definitely bring her to Seoul for your first concert."

Suddenly the Super Junior debut single, Twins, began playing so Manager Ma and Go MiNam began drunkenly swaying and drinking, all thoughts of their previous conversation forgotten.

The next morning, Go MiNam prepared to leave. He grabbed his new cell phone, luggage and papers and departed his old training hall dormitories. He met up with Manager Ma at the airport and was handed a plane ticket.

"Thank you for everything Manager Ma," Go MiNam shook the Manager's hand. "I don't have time to see MiNyu, my Dong-saeng, before my surgery. Could you send her this letter for me? I've addressed the envelope already."

"Of course Go MiNam, and once the surgery is done I'd love to meet her with you," Manager Ma was eerily cheerful considering how much he drank the previous night.

"Well meeting me is basically like meeting her since we are pretty near identical," Go MiNam said happily. "I can't wait to see her after my surgery. I'll be back in a couple weeks right?"

"You'll be back just in time to sign the contract! Now board the plane to your future," said Manager Ma.

Go MiNam snickered at the cheesiness of the statement but he too was excited and nervous for what was to come.


	4. Chapter 4- 3 years old and orphaned

Authors Note and Disclaimer:

I forgot to mention on previous chapters, I own nothing and am making no profit from this story. You're Beautiful is the property of SBS.

I was introduced to Korean Drama's recently by my friend and I'm stuck on this drama. The story was fantastic and Jang Keun Suk's acting was phenomenal. I can't move on so I thought I would channel my obsession into my writing and this fanfic was born. It's actually my first real fanfiction. I gave fanfic writing a try several years ago (6) but it didn't really go anywhere since I was a busy student.

I kindly request any readers to make suggestions to the story and to my writing, I'm always looking to improve.

Anyway about this chapter:

One character who never really developed in the drama was the Aunt. I wanted to know her connection to the twins, they had to have been close once if she held onto their picture and was able to recognize Go MiNam to quickly. Anyway, this is my take on how and why Go Mi-Ju took the twins to the orphanage. At first I made the character really nice and hard-working but then I realized she isn't really like that so I tried to show the different facets of her personality and how she tried to change for the twins. Not sure if I nailed it but here it is!

* * *

 **STORY STARTS HERE- THE TWINS ARE 3 YEARS OLD AND IT IS JUST AFTER THEIR FATHER PASSED AWAY**

"80,000 won," Go Mi-Ja said in disbelief. "You're telling me I'm expected to raise 2 children on only $80 a month?"

"If you find it too difficult I suggest getting a job," the teller stated condescendingly.

"A job?" Mi-Ja's chest heaved with anger. "Who in the village would take care of not one but two rambunctious toddlers while I'm working?" The town was small, but it was home for Mi-Ja and the 3-year old twins. While the village elders were kind they weren't up to the task of caring for toddlers. Luckily, Mi-Ja was not one to give up easily, she persisted pestering everyone until they reluctantly agreed to help her care for the children.

For 2 months the twins were shuttled from home to home while Mi-Ja worked.

* * *

Go Mi-Ja was at work packaging the last of the Galbi Mandu. She was happy to have collected enough leftovers to avoid cooking for the weekend. She glanced at her watch and quickly tied up her bags. As she hurried home she prayed the twins did not cause too much trouble, Mi-Ja was feeling too exhausted to apologize and grovel for future child care.

As she approached the village she noticed a medical ambulance. Such vehicles were common in a village of elderly so she didn't think too much of it.

If I can get the twins in bed I'll have time to watch Farmers Time before bed. This happy thought spurred Mi-Ja forward. She reached the home where the twins had spent the day but before she could knock she was attacked by a tiny sobbing animal.

Alarmed, Mi-Ja pried her niece off of her and urgently questioned her. Upon seeing the tear stained cheeks Mi-Ja knew she wasn't going to get any answers out of the child. Grabbing Go Mi Nyu's hand Mi-Ja walked into the house only to see her nephew lying pale and limp on a blanket surrounded by people. Distraught she shouted, "what the hell happened to my Dong-saengs son?"

"He's all right," the Doctor responded in a soothing tone. "He was bitten on the ankle by a poisonous snake but the anti-venom was administered quickly. He should be fine by tomorrow."

Mi-Ja processed the information and feeling reassured she turned to the elder to irately inquire how her nephew could have gotten bitten under the _ever_ watchful eyes of the elders.

"We looked away for a second and they went missing," said the first woman.

"I heard Mi-Nyu scream and ran forward only to see her brother get bitten," said the second.

"Mi-Ja, we are so sorry he got hurt but we told you before, we're old and can't keep up with such rowdy children. You should find someone else to care for them," said the third woman.

Mi-Ja wanted to retort but was tired of having the same argument. Instead she respectfully bowed and carried her nephew home while Mi-Nyu clung to her coat.

* * *

After tucking the children into bed, Mi-Ju grabbed a bottle of Soju and went outside with her brother's photo.

Mi-Ju watched as her old friends walked past her home, "want to go drink with us?" they asked kindly.

"I would love to but I have to be _responsible_ ," she shuddered.

As the night went on Mi-Ju sat thinking about the children. After a while she pulls out the photo of her brother. "My dong-saeng, I'm sorry. I know you wanted your twins to be cared for but I don't think I'm the right person. I've never been responsible before but I'm trying my best. Sadly, I don't think my best is enough for them. I have to work, so I can't be with them and there is no one in the village that can watch them. The daycare centers are too expensive even if I moved."

Go Mi-Ja sighed sadly. "I know your twins are special, they should get the care they deserve."

The newly responsible Aunt mulled over her options but kept coming to the same resolution. "I need to give them up. I'll leave them at the convent orphanage I visited as a teen."

She stared at the photo, "I'm sorry but it's only temporary. When my circumstances change I'll retrieve them." Mi-Ju said a prayer and muttered an apology to her brother before heading inside to pack the twins things.

* * *

The next day the trio spent the day traveling. The Aunt did her best to entertain the children on the long bus ride. "One day you might be a famous song writer like your Appa or maybe a singer like your Amma."

The trio reached a lovely green field in front of a beautiful cathedral. Mi-Ju suddenly stopped to hold the children and pepper them with hugs and kisses. She took a letter out of her bag and handed it to her niece. She told the twins to take care of each other and be happy. The twins had spent the day traveling and were rather sleepy. Go Mi Nam asked tiredly, "auntie, are we going to live here now?"

Mi-Ja blinked back tears, "my dear, you and your sister are going to live here but I will come back to visit you, ok? I'm so sorry and I do love you both."

She patted the twins and told them to knock on the cathedral door. Mi-Ja watched from a distance as the nuns took the children into the church. _I'll come back for them,_ Mi-Ja promised herself.

Unfortunately, later that week Mi-Ju was introduced to the game of Baccarat (a popular betting game), soon her addition to Soju and gambling pushed the children out of her mind except for the occasional twinge of guilt. However, with more Soju the guilt was soon forgotten. Mi-Ja justified that as her circumstances never really changed there was no reason to subject the twins to poverty.

Thus Go MiNam and Go MiNyu grew up as orphans in the convent, their only family being the kind nun who raised them.


End file.
